Despite Your Faults
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: A very sweet one Kogan one shot!


Kendall looked at the door with a mixture of anticipation and terror. His brand new boyfriend was coming over today, and he'd been waiting for what seemed like forever. He wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect. He'd already showered and changed into his best button down shirt and non-ripped jeans. He'd found his black dress shoes and, after much subconscious debate, slipped them on along with a pair of clean socks. He combed his normally unruly short blonde hair until it was practically glued to his head. And after more subconscious debate he slipped a tie over his head and tied it.

"You look good," he said to his reflection in the mirror, then rolled his eyes. He was talking to his reflection. He hoped his boyfriend would arrive soon. He was slightly losing his mind if he was talking to himself, or a mirror for that matter. He moved away from the mirror and paced the length of his living room. His mom wasn't home, nor was his sister. Both of them were away on a weekend long trip. Which is why he invited his boyfriend over tonight. He planned to surprise him with an empty house and a home cooked meal. His mom taught him to cook when he was younger, so he knew how to make a lot of things.

The clock approached the hour of seven slowly. Kendall was sure he was going to pop open like a balloon, mostly from horror, but from anticipation as well. See it was his first boyfriend, as he'd just come out of the closet, and only just found out he was gay. The person who'd asked him out had been patiently waiting for Kendall to realize his feelings, and for that he was grateful. He'd always sort of had a crush on him anyway, so it was only fitting that he ask him out. He checked on the chicken slowly simmering on the stovetop. The mouth-watering aroma filtered though his subconscious made him hungry. He slammed the lid back on before he could pluck a juicy piece out and take a bite.

Kendall's head snapped to attention as he head the doorbell. He glanced at the clock, and saw it was a little before seven. His heart gave a flutter of excitement as he straightened his already perfectly straight shirt and tie. He smoothed down his already unbelievably smooth hair once more before slowly approaching the front door. He gripped the knob, steeling his nerves before his big "date." He took a deep breath and flung the door open, wincing when it rebounded off the hall wall with a resounding crash. Logan chuckled at his clumsiness and smiled.

"Well Kendall," he said gently. "Seems like you need either padding on the door or a door stopper." Kendall blushed the same color red as his tie and nodded mutely. Logan had only been here a few seconds and he'd managed to make a total fool of himself. What a great start this was. "Am I welcome in?" Logan asked, looking a little confused. Kendall had invited him over tonight, right? Kendall shook his head to clear it and stood aside, motioning down the hall.

"Come on in," he said, his voice cracking. If it was possible to blush a deeper shade of red, he did. He was so nervous about tonight he was doing the opposite of what he wanted to do. Logan chuckled softly again as he entered, shrugging off his sweater. Kendall took it in one smooth motion and hung it in the closet. He gave himself a silent cheer. He hadn't botched that. He felt mighty pleased.

"Nice home you have here," Logan commented. He figured small talk might take Kendall's mind off his nervousness, and starting with a small comment about something of his was always a good icebreaker for first relationships. Kendall smiled broadly at him, sensing the change in conversation to something he was more comfortable with.

"It is," he said. "My mom bought it for me and my sister when we were really little. She wanted us to have a nice home." Kendall was kind of droning on now, but he didn't care. Logan was listening to him with fascination. "I wish you could meet them, but they went away for the weekend. They're visiting with my grandparents." Logan smiled. Kendall seemed really close with his family. "How about you're family?" the blonde asked. "What do you your parents do?" Logan looked at him curiously. Somehow he had a feeling the blonde already knew.

"Both of them are doctors," he said carefully, seeming guarded with his answer. "I don't see them much. Sometimes I wonder if they know I exist." Kendall felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He couldn't imagine him mom not giving him the time of day. Or not seeing her hardly ever. She and Katie were all he had. He loved them dearly and would die without them in his life.

"I'm sorry Logan," he said quietly. "I didn't know." Logan smiled. He felt touched Kendall felt bad for him, even though he didn't need to. The brunette was used to not having his parents around. But Kendall couldn't see it. A thought struck him.

"What about you dad?" he asked. He then saw he stepped onto thin ice. Kendall's eyes clouded over and he turned away from the brunette. Logan gazed at the blonde with concern. He waited patiently, folding his hands together and laying them on his stomach. The blonde finally turned back to the brunette. Kendall took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"My dad left before Katie was born. He said he never loved me or my mom. We were just his starter family. He was always in love with another woman." The blonde had tears running freely down his cheeks. Logan opened his mouth to correct the blonde's grammar, then decided against it. Kendall didn't need a correction, he needed affection. Despite the fact he was an inch or two shorter than the blonde, he was actually a little older, so he actually felt like he was comforting a younger boy. Kendall took two massive breaths and managed to gain ahold of his emotions again. Logan gave a little sniff.

"What smells like it's burning?" he asked. Kendall's eyes widened and he peeled himself away from the brunette and ran to the kitchen.

"My chicken!" he screamed, snatching the lid off the pot and coughing when a think cloud of greyish steam rose out of the pot. He blew away the steam and stared down at the now burnt dinner. He slammed the lid back down in frustration. First he made a fool of himself by opening the door to hard and having it hit the wall. Then he lost control o his emotions at the mention of his dad. And to top it all off he burnt the dinner he worked so hard to prepare. This date could not be any more disastrous.

"What happened Kendall?" Kendall whirled around to see Logan standing in the doorway. Kendall motioned to the pot with lack steam now rolling out of it.

"I just ruined our dinner," he said grumpily. "And we have nothing else to eat." Logan surveyed the scene thoughtfully. Problem solving was one of his favorite things to do. And this provided the perfect opportunity to show off his smarts a little. He grabbed a takeout menu from beside the fridge and showed it to the blonde.

"We could order takeout," he suggested. Kendall cocked his head to the side, studying the menu critically.

"You want to order seafood?" he asked. Logan made a face and set the menu down.

"Well no," he admitted with a tiny grin. "I hate seafood. But I do like pizza and Chinese food. Either of those could work." Kendall grinned while Logan looked for another menu, grinning triumphantly when he emerged with a Pizza Hut takeout menu. "This is what I'm talking about," he said. A tiny frown crossed the blonde's features as he watched.

"But I wanted to cook something for us to eat," he said, on the verge of whining. Logan smiled and patted his shoulder.

"But you see how well that worked out," he said gently to the blonde. "It might be easier to order the takeout. I doubt the people at Pizza Hut will burn our pizza." He added a smile to that last comment so Kendall would know he was only kidding. That got a little smile out of the blonde.

"Well okay," he said uncertainly as Logan dialed the number.

…

One pizza later Kendall and Logan were curled up on the couch watching reruns of The Office. Neither was actually paying attention the TV though. They could care less about The Office, they only cared about the presence of one another. Kendall was leaning against the brunette, enjoying the feel of his body against the other boy's body. He felt tiny shivers traveling up his spine, but they were the kind from excitement. He sat up and stretched. He was getting tired.

"Geez Logan," he said. "I'm getting awfully tired. Maybe you should head home?" Logan looked up at the blonde and shrugged. He really didn't want to leave but he also didn't want to deprive the blonde of a good nights sleep. Kendall saw the momentary flash of pain in the brunette's eyes and saw he didn't want to leave. "Why don't you stay here for the night," he suggested. Logan's eyes lit up.

"You think so?" he asked eagerly. Kendall now saw how badly the brunette didn't want to go home to his empty house. It must get incredibly lonely there in a big house with no one there. He must love the fact his boyfriend offered to let him stay the night. He smiled. He was glad he could make Logan feel a little better.

"Sure," he said casually. "My mom won't be home until Sunday, so we have the house for ourselves for a couple of days." Logan gave him a huge grin and stretched out on the couch. Kendall looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Laying on the couch," the brunette replied, putting his hands behind his head. "It's comfy, and you can have your bedroom all to yourself." What was meant to be a reassurance to the blonde only succeeded in making him feel worse. Despite the fact they were newly coupled he wanted to sleep in the same space as him. He greatly admired the fact that the brunette respected his personal space, but at the same time he was envious of the fact as well. It made it look like he didn't want to sleep with him. As if reading his thoughts, Logan finally spoke. "Do you want to sleep with me?" he asked, opening one eye. "It might be a little cramped on the couch but…" Logan stopped as Kendall crawled next to him on the couch, resting his head on the brunette's chest. Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde, listening to his even breathing. "That was fast," he mumbled to himself, grinning as he closed his eyes.

…

Kendall woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. He moved to get up when something stopped him. He gazed down at Logan's peaceful sleeping face. He felt a little surge of terror and excitement. He was really sleeping with his boyfriend, well and truly! He wiggled out from under Logan's arms and dashed to the bathroom.

"Kendall?" The blonde looked up from the sink when he heard Logan's sleepy voice through the closed bathroom door. He peeked out to see the brunette peering into the darkness of the living room in confusion. He didn't recognize this setting. This wasn't his own living room. The last thing he remembered was lying on…Kendall's couch! He remembered where he was. He snapped out of his confusion and realized there was the yellow glow of a light from down the hall. He turned and saw Kendall watching him from the bathroom. He smiled. "Oh there you are baby," he said sleepily.

"Baby?" Kendall asked, attempting to hide a grin. Logan just called him his baby! Logan nodded and patted the spot next to him. Kendall lay next to him and snuggled into his warmth. Logan was still very warm from the blanket he'd draped over them before he'd fallen asleep. Kendall felt the warm folds of sleep settling over him again. Logan gently kissed his forehead ad tucked the blanket around them.

"I know this night didn't go exactly like you planned, but it still turned out great," Logan whispered. "Despite your faults, which are cute by the way. Don't even worry." He then watched Kendall fall asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
